


Victoria swells

by bbrown4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Inflation, Lactation, Magical Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, instant pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: Victoria gets into more than she can handle when Tom says he wants to try something. (Rapid Pregnancy, and breast expansion)
Kudos: 133





	Victoria swells

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this out of boredom first time writing smut so let's see how this goes. This isn't proof read so heads up.

“ would it be okay if I tried something Victoria dear? “

Thomas snapped his fingers, and she gasped when she felt a warm sensation well up inside her. Then, her breasts and stomach started to tingle. "What did you do?" she asked. "I impregnated you, just like we were talking about," he answered before looking at her belly. Victoria looked down and saw that with each breathe, her stomach began to swell. 

“impregnate?!” , Victoria exclaimed in horror, she gasped. 

Then, she felt her breasts start to fill, her nipples aching slightly. Next, her hips felt like they were widening. A year of birth control had just gone down the drain. Her belly kept growing and growing. She could feel it getting heavier. 

Thomas put a hand to her stomach and rubbed it as it swelled. Something about that calmed Victoria down. As she layed her head back down she could feels parts, of her body grow thicker as the baby expanded her belly. It slowly pushed up against his hand as the man's smile grew, she could feel her skin pushing. As he continued to slowly rub it across her belly it started looking 4 months along. 

“that's it darling, just let your body do what is natural.”, Thomas whispered rubbing his hand up and down her distended middle.

Victoria watched as her body accepted, what Thomas wanted and eagerly took to the baby slowly expanding her belly and breast. Which had puffed up from the A cups, that they were and swelled into Bs. 

“w-why are you doing this to me?!”, Victoria exclaimed. Watching in horror as she tried to move her hands to her belly. Which had not only continued to expand eagerly with a baby. 

But seemed to be gaining speed as Thomas lifted her shirt up over the 6 month swell and rubbed the bare skin. Of her swollen and shiny stomach, which seemed to contract in response then jolted forward gaining a inch. Bloating up to 7 months in response to the contact, Victoria moaned in response feeling a low heat starting to build. 

In her belly as her breast started to fill her rapidly with milk in response to the faster expansion of her now clear pregnancy. 

“ I told you my dear, you are the only one who can help me. “, Thomas replied. As he held both of her arms over her head with one hand and continued to massage her increasingly large belly with the other. 

Victoria moaned in pleasure as Thomas increased the speed in which he rubbed her belly. Causing it in inflate faster in response her belly button started to pop out as she gained inch upon inch reaching 8 months. With twice the speed, that she grew before Victoria moaned loudly throwing her head back as she reached climax.  
Her breast ballooned outward easily reaching C and starting to inflate into D range as well filling with milk. Which started to bead from her inflated nipples, causing her shirt to stick heavily to them. 

The brunettes white shirt had rolled up her belly, causing it to be little more than a bra for her heaving breast. Which left more room for Thomas who let go of her arms, now that she wasn't fighting him. He used both hands to rub the maternal orb of life.

“ AAAHHH! WHY DOES THIS FEEL SO RIGHT!! “, Victoria moaned loudly. Arching her back in pleasure pushing her belly more into Thomas hands trying to chase more of the heat and overwhelming bliss she felt in her core. 

“ Yes, that's it my dear! If your going to give me my young, you met as well get pleasure from it! “, Victoria shouted joyfully. As he bent down, to be eye level with her flesh filled orb of life Victoria swelled even faster. Having given in to the bliss she was feeling, inches tacked on upon inches you could hear her skin creaking. 

As her belly exploded the swell just into Thomas hands, as she pushed past 9 months and into looking overdue. 

“Ah, ah, ah, it's so good “, Victoria shouted loudly moaning with every breath now. She was completely lost in the pleasure she was feeling, it felt like someone kept hitting her sweets spots and it never stopped.  
Only increasing in frequency Thomas was ecstatic, as his plan went on flawlessly before him. Her belly made a loud grown and shook hard when she reached full term.

Only to continue growing and increasing even more in speed Victoria howled. As her belly swelled into looking due with twins and continued to expand.

“AH AH AHHHHH! “, Victoria screamed in orgasm as she climaxed again. Her belly took over her figure as the rest of her, tried to catch up. Her butt exploded outwards swelling rapidly, and lifting her up slightly as it raced with her thighs. Which also gained inches in response her, jeans ripped along the sides as they couldn't keep up with her rapidly growing motherhood. 

Her clothes flaked off of her ass as they were ripped apart from the on coming weight. Victoria's breast were struggling to catch up with the rest of her body. As they inflated, quickly surpassing the D cup range and into DDD. The bra she was wearing broke apart snapping in the back and becoming nothing more than cups for her nipples. 

Her shirt couldn't take the strain and started to rip apart at the sides as well. Not being able to handle the pressure of her heaving breast dark stains. Leaked through the front of the cups of her bra and what remained of her shirt. As breast milk rushed though her to feed her offspring quickly swelling as her shirt finally broke apart. Her heavy breast came to rest on her giant orb of life. 

Which had continued to swell, as the rest of her body tried to catch up. A shock of pleasure shook Victoria to her core and caused her to throw her head back and scream in pleasure. As Thomas licked her belly button which now proudly stuck out from the rest of her gravid orb. Victoria's belly creaked loudly and her center of gravity layed back more. 

As she swelled once more the sound of rushing liquid could be heard as she gained inch upon, inch upon, inch quickly expanding into triplets and reaching into quads. 

Victoria moaned and looked down for the first time since this ordeal had started she felt a rush of horror and arousal fill her. 

“Oh fuck..ah oh god… ugh… how did I get so big! “, Victoria exclaimed in horror, then moaned again, “ ahhhhh “. 

As Thomas bit down lightly on her expanded belly button which had increased in size. As Victoria continued to hear the sound of loud creaking and she swelled into quintulets. 

A clear liquid could be seen leaking down her sides as her breast swelled even bigger. Her nipples lacting as they swelled to F cups, her thighs expanding to help her carry the weight of the unborn life inside. 

“ It's simple my dear I've been watching you for sometime and that you would be perfect to carry my children. “, Thomas said smugly as he continued to rub his hands over the, gravid orb of life that took up most of Victoria view. 

Victoria felt heat drawing low in her belly and moaned softly as she tried to resist. Only to push her belly forward when it creaked and grew again starting to look overdue with quints. 

“See my dear as much as you say, you don’t want this your body does. “, Thomas said as he lowered one of his hands off of her belly and down to her swollen thighs. 

“Your body has taken quite well to pregnancy,” Thomas hand continued to travel up Victoria's thighs and started getting closer to her core.

“ I would say that you were even made for this my dear. You have given me more children than I thought possible”, Thomas hand traveled between her legs and lightly brushed against her lips. 

“AHHH! YES! “, Victoria said moaning in response as she unconsciously spread her legs giving Thomas better access to her core parts. His finger started to continuously brush up against her lips as she started to moan even more.

This somehow caused her belly to creak loudly once again and Victoria’s swelling gained speed once more. As inch upon, inch upon, inch of life filled her even more gravid orb. Within the spand of a few minutes Victoria swelled from quints to sextuplets. More liquid could be seen dripping down her sides as her breast swelled once more. Filling with her milk to feed the growing babies inside of her. 

Thomas continued to play with her core as his fingers slowly started to sink in and circled around her clit. Which caused Victoria to howl and her core clinched down on Thomas as she reached orgasm for the third time that day.

Thomas’s left hand continued to rub up and down her swollen belly as his other one continued to play with her clit. Victoria was screaming in pleasure by this point releasing a ah ah with every breath. The more pleasure flowed through her gravid body the bigger she got.

She steadily continued to expand all over as her butt started increasing in size and her thighs tacked inch upon, inch upon, on her hips to better help her to hold the babies swelling inside her by the minute. 

Liquid could be heard coming from Victoria's gravid orb as the swelling gained traction and started going even faster. She quickly surpassed sextuplets and grew into octuplets, her center of gravity was thrown off. From the quick expansion and she fell on her back with a loud moan as Thomas’s fingers brushed up against her clit at a angle. 

Causing her to scream and orgasm again, she pushed her belly up into his hand and flexed her hips onto his fingers groaning in pleasure.

“More! More! I need more! Its so good! So fucking good! “, Victoria howled in pure bliss from all the pleasure overwhelming her system. 

Thomas watched closely never stopping his movements as she screamed and orgasmed. He watched as a low rumbling noise could be heard coming from her belly and it swelled out once more. Expanding until she looked overdue with nontuplets, Victoria moaned once more into pleasure.

“it's not enough I need more! “, she moaned loudly continuously pushing her gravid belly into Thomas's hands. 

He grinned hearing her response, watching as she pushed down onto his fingers and this was when he knew that he had her. Victoria would never escape now and Thomas would have as many children. As wanted with who in his eyes was the perfect baby maker.


End file.
